Sebastian and Madison
Sebastian Walker imprinted on Maddie Winchester, the daughter of Arianna Salvatore-Deveraux and Matthew Mikaelson, Sebastian was initially in love with Arianna, but she chose Matthew and gave birth to Madison and her twin sister Willow, a half-werewolf, half-vampire, half-witch Hybrid. As part of the imprinting, Sebastian will only be a brother figure to Madison until she comes of age, by which time she may develop romantic feelings for him, and vice versa. Prehistory Sebastian Walker ]] Quileute shape-shifter Sebastian Walker was born and raised in the bayou with Arianna Salvatore-Deveraux. After his mother died in a car accident and his twin sisters moved away, he became his father's only family. He phased for the first time when he was 16 years old. He was originally in love with Madison's mother, Arianna, and fought to win her over from her one night stand Matthew Mikaelson. He tried to convince Arianna that he was the better choice for her, but she chose Matthew. Sebastian ran away from home after receiving their wedding invitation, and tried to escape his pain by living as a wolf. He returns to attend their wedding reception, and nearly gets into a fight with Matthew. His fellow wolves restrained him and took him away before he could phase. When the pack found out that Arianna was pregnant, their immediate reaction was to kill Arianna in order to kill her baby, who they believed to be a monster at the time. Sebastian broke Sam's alpha order in order to protect Arianna, and Leah and Seth joined him. During her pregnancy, he continues to protect Arianna from the pack. After her daughter, Madison is born by cesarean section, Sebastian imprints on her, and is completely over Arianna. After Arianna is thought to be dead, the wolves attack the Mikaelsons. Sebastian stops the fight and lets Sam know that he imprinted. Due to their absolute law that forbids killing imprints, the wolves are forced to leave, and declare permanent peace. Maddie Winchester ]] Madison Anastasia Mikaelson is the daughter of Arianna Salvatore-Deveraux and Matthew Mikaelson, and was conceived during their one night stand. At first, Matthew didn't want her because she was hurting Arianna from the inside, but couldn't do anything to stop the pregnancy because Madison's aunt and Uncle Cassandra and Daniel was guarding Arianna, at her own request. Cassandra's choice also influenced her Brother Christopher and so Matthew couldn't force Arianna to have an abortion. While Arianna was pregnant with Madison, she and Sebastian felt incredibly drawn to each other and neither one of them knew the reason for this bizarre attraction because it wasn't based on their love for each other. In truth, Sebastian was drawn to the unborn Madison, and vice versa. Madison had felt his presence from the womb, as well as the presence of the rest of her family. History Sebastian assumes that Arianna has become a Hybrid after hearing that she and Matthew have returned from their honeymoon and demands the pack to attack the Mikaelsons. When Alpha Adrian, the Alpha wolf refuses, he decides to go alone. However, he finds out that Arianna is pregnant with a werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid, much to his shock. He talks with Matthew, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Arianna, but can't do anything because his sister Cassandra is guarding Arianna, at her own request. Cassandra’s choice also influences her own brother Daniel and Christopher, and so Matthew can't force Arianna to have an abortion. Sebastian and Arianna feel incredibly drawn to each other after that first encounter, which they both find as "weird". In truth, Sebastian is really drawn to baby Madison and vice versa, Upon hearing of Arianna's pregnancy, the pack then plans on killing Arianna and the baby because they see it as a threat. Sebastian rebels against Sam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage and breaks away from the pack and runs off on his own. Asher and Leah Clearwater join him shortly after and help him guard the Mikaelson house and prevent Sam's pack from attacking. While guarding the Mikaelson Cottage were Matthew took Arianna for her safety, Sebastian visitsArianna daily because of the gravitational force that compels him to be near her, despite the fact that he is still emotionally hurt by her rejection. Subsequently, Arianna also feels the need to have him nearby. A few days later, Edward hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he learns that it loves both Arianna and him. At that moment, his hatred for the baby replaces with newfound love, leaving Sebastian feeling betrayed. Edward asks Sebastian, as heir to the chief, Ephraim Black, for permission to change Arianna into a Hybrid after the birth of the twins in order to save them, and Sebastian grants that permission. Everything has been carefully planned, but it all spins out of control when the birth happens one day early: the placenta suddenly detaches, and Madison and Rosalie begins to suffocate and tries to tear her way free, breaking several of Arianna's bones in the process. Sebastian performs CPR while Matthew delivers the baby by cesarean section and then injects Arianna's body with venom. Sebastian is furious, believing that Arianna had died giving birth, and goes to destroy the "monster" that killed her, but the moment they look into each other's eyes, he imprints on her. Sebastian describes it as losing his connection to everything else, and the connection to Madison is the only one that matters now. Sebastian is completely over Arianna and the wolves are forbidden to harm Madison and Rosalie, because it is against pack law to hurt or kill the person a wolf imprints on - there is no exception to this of all the pack laws. The pack is then left with no choice but to make permanent peace with the Mikaelsons. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship